Field of the Invention
Sushi rolls are rolled up in prior art by spreading out a makisu, a bamboo mat comprising fine bamboo sticks flexibly braided with thread, spreading a sheet of roasted seaweed, placing a levelling vinegared rice thereon, placing such ingredients as a piece of tuna, ham and cucumber, etc., and rolling up the whole by rolling the underlayed bamboo sheet with a uniform force applied thereon. The conventional method requires not only time and labour, but sufficient experience to know the proper degree of force to apply for rolling and the proper amount of vinegared rice to form a roll. Unless one had proper training, it was extremely difficult to shape a sushi roll of a given size, and a form with a desirable hardness not to collapse. It was particularly difficult to make presentable sushi rolls which could pass as the professional art.